Just The Way I’m Feeling
by shugarysweet
Summary: Rory and Tristan were friends with benefit..... atleast that's what their friends thought
1. The Nominees

Title: Just The Way I'm Feeling  
Rating: PG-13, maybe  
Pairing: R/T  
Disclaimer: I own nothing....... Except.... Dare, Anya, Tommy, Brad, Tyler, Derek, and a few others I'll make up later. lol  
A/N: A lot is different...... Loralei never ran away, so Rory grew up in the Mansion, Richard bought them. Paris and Rory still don't get along though..... and the characters might be a little out of character. No Jess, Dean, or any Stars Hollow people for now.... I might add Lane and Sookie later though.  
Summary: Sophomore Year.... they're 16. Rory and Tristan are best friends..... but they both want more.  
  
Chapter One:  
  
Loralei came bouncing into Rory's bedroom, pouncing on Rory's bed.  
"Wake up sleepy head!" Loralei said, hyperly.  
"How many cups have you had?" Rory mumbled, her voice full of sleep.  
"One...." Loralei grinned.  
"Plus....?" Rory asked, finally opening her eyes.  
"Three...... wake up! Tristan'll be here in 20 minutes." Loralei said, bouncing out of the room and to the kitchen to the coffee.  
  
Rory jumped out of bed and hurried into her bathroom. `Wow.... an 8 minute shower.... that has to be my record...' Rory thought when she drying her hair and getting dressed.  
  
When she was done, she went downstairs and got her traveling coffee mug.  
"Morning Rosie, Insane lady who likes to call herself my mother." Rory said to the maid, and her mother.  
"Good morning Miss Gilmore." Rosie said the same time as Loralei said, "Morning sleeping beauty!" grinning.  
Rory shook her head then noticed Tristan's familiar Porsche come into the drive way.  
"Bye guys." Rory said, before running for the door.  
  
"Hey Tris." Rory said, once settled in his car.  
"Lola." Tristan joked.  
"Tristan Janlan DuGrey! If you call me Lola one more time, I'll tell everyone about how you still sleep with a stuffed bear." Rory threatened playfully.  
"Don't bring Fredrick into this, Gilmore." Tristan said seriously, breaking into a grin when he sped out of the Gilmore's driveway.  
  
"Tristan! Stop!!" Rory screamed, making Tristan slam on his breaks.  
"What?!" Tristan asked, his eyes popping out.  
Rory smiled innocently, "I'm out of coffee." she said, pointing to the Starbucks they just passed.  
Tristan glared, but turned around. "Loralei Emily Gilmore! If you ever do that to me again, I will kill you." Tristan said, before hopping out of his car to get Rory her coffee.  
  
When he came back, Rory was flipping through the stations. She settled on Q 95.5, listening to "All I Have" by J.Lo and LL Cool J.  
"Thanks Tristan." Rory said, smiling up at him innocently.  
Tristan laughed at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead before speeding off to Chilton.  
  
When they got there, they only had 10 minutes before their first hour class.  
"Hey guys!" Louise said approaching them.  
"Hello." Tristan and Rory said.  
"Congrats on being nominated, you two." Madeline said, following her.  
"What?" Rory asked, looking at Tristan puzzled.  
"Oh... right.... the Sweethearts Dance." Tristan said, nodding.  
"What?" Rory asked again, extremely confused.  
"You and Tristan both got dominated for the Sweethearts king and queen." Louise said, looking at the girl as if she were crazy.  
"We did? I did?" Rory asked, looking at them like they were all crazy.  
Louise and Madeline laughed and walked away.  
"So, want to go together to the dance?" Tristan asked, grabbing her book and putting it in his locker.  
"Well, since we'll win....." Rory said jokingly, but agreed to go with him.  
"We probably will." Tristan said cockily, but smiled. The warning bell rang, signaling the start of class in 4 minutes.  
"I'll see you at lunch." Rory said, kissing Tristan on the cheek before running off down the hall.  
  
"So, Rory, you and Tristan....?" Summer asked, sitting down next to her.  
"Are best friends....." Rory said, looking at Summer, her other best friend.  
"Oh please, we all see how he looks at you.... and we've seen how you're starting to look at him." Dare said, sitting down next to them in first hour.  
"We're friends." Rory said, trying to convince herself more then Dare and Summer.  
"Whatever you say Ror..... we'll see. Are you guys going to the dance together?" Summer asked, curiously.  
"What? Oh, yeah, we are." Rory said, slightly blushing when they gave her the `just friends? Yeah right' look, but dropped it.  
"okay" was all the 2 girls had to say before turning around as the teacher walked in.  
  
"So, you taken Gilmore to the dance?" Tyler asked, sitting next to Tristan in their Chemistry class.  
"Yeah, how'd you know that?" Tristan asked, looking up at the boy.  
"C'mon DuGrey, we all know how you look at her." Tyler said, smiling at him.  
"Whatever Hook." Tristan laughed, knowing he was right.  
"So, since you're probably going to win the king and queen.... maybe you should consider getting her something...." Brad said, sitting down by them when the bell rang.  
Tristan looked thoughtfully, but didn't reply. He just went to listening to the teacher as he walked in. "Mr. DuGrey, could you...." the teacher said  
  
At lunch, Rory walked in with Summer, Dare, and Anya behind her, laughing and joking about everything.  
"So.... are you getting your boy something for V-day?" Anya asked.  
"My boy?" Rory asked, sitting down at their table.  
"Yeah.... Tristan." Anya said.  
"He's not my boy." Rory said, but stopped listening when she saw Tristan walk in with his crew..... Tyler, Brad, Derek, Austin, and Tommy.  
Summer noticed Rory's eyes light up and smirked, `we have to get them together!' she thought to herself.  
  
Tristan knew Rory was looking at him, so he made his way over to her, and sat down next to her.  
"Hello ladies. Lolita darling." Tristan said, smirking his trade-mark smirk. `oOoOo he looks so cute when he does that...' Rory thought to herself, however quickly snapping out of it.  
"Tristan, do you really want me to bring up Fredrick?" Rory threatened, remembering their conversation from that morning.  
"Nope.... and you can't. You said I couldn't call you Lola." Tristan said grinning, and slipping his arm around her waist casually, pulling her to him.  
"Whatever DuGrey. Watch it, or Fredrick will become familiar in these halls." Rory laughed, leaning into Tristan a little.  
Summer, Dare, Anya, Austin, Tyler, Derek, Brad, and Tommy watched in amusement at the two, all of them thinking `They're perfect for each other....' at the same time.  
  
After school, Tristan and Rory walked into the Gilmore Mansion.  
"Mom! Are you home yet? Rosie?" Rory screamed, smirking when she didn't get a reply, "No one's home." she laughed, shrugging and sitting down on the couch.  
"Rory...." Tristan asked, sitting next to her.  
"Yup?" Rory asked, flipping through the channels on the tv.  
"What do you want for Valentine's Day?" Tristan asked.  
Rory looked at him for a minute, before smiling wickedly and getting closer to him. She leaned into him and moved her lips to his ears.  
"I want you........ to get me a stuffed animal." Rory purred the first part, then laughed at his expression.   
Tristan let out the breath he didn't know he was holding and laughed.  
"Cute Gilmore, real cute. Goin' and getting me excited. You evil child." Tristan said, grinning at her.  
"Oh shush it DuGrey. I'm going upstairs to change." Rory said, getting up and walking up the steps, "make me a drink darling!" she screamed before he heard her shut the door.  
  
Rory came back downstairs in low-rise flares, a baby t, and Tristan's hoodie.  
"Is that mine?" Tristan asked, walking out of the bathroom wearing baggy Tommy jeans and an Abercrombie shirt.  
"Yup." Rory said, sitting back down on the couch and taking a drink of the drink on the couch.   
  
A/N: Well, what do you think so far? I know not a lot has happened! Sorry if it's a little draggy right now. The next chapter will start to have some Trory pairing in it, and champaigning for the dance.... I duno! I'll think of something! Thnx for reading! 


	2. Their Secret

Summary: Rory and Tristan have a secret.......... guess what it is!  
A/N: Thnx for the replies!! I really appreciate it!! Well.... enjoy the chapter!  
  
Chapter Two:   
  
Rory came back downstairs in low-rise flares, a baby t, and Tristan's hoodie. "Is that mine?" Tristan asked, walking out of the bathroom wearing baggy Tommy jeans and an Abercrombie shirt. "Yup." Rory said, sitting back down on the couch and taking a drink of the drink on the couch, "it looks better on me anyway." Rory said, laughing at his expression.  
"Did I leave that here?" Tristan asked, sitting down by Rory and putting his arms around her.   
"Yup, the other night. I'm not giving it back." Rory laughed, scooting closer to him and kissing him on his neck.  
Tristan moaned and leaned his head down, kissing her lips, initiating one of their make-out sessions. After about 15 minutes, they broke apart.  
"Do you think they know?" Tristan asked, referring to their friends.  
"Probably...... Summer's getting suspicious." Rory said, leaning back into him.  
"Ror..... babe.... we've been together for a month..... we have to tell people." Tristan said seriously, looking at her.  
"Okay, but can we have some fun with it?" Rory smiled wickedly at him.  
"Of course Lola darling." Tristan laughed, before pulling her back to his lips.  
  
The next morning at school, Tristan and Rory were making out, at Rory's locker when their friends came up to them.  
"Just friends?" "I knew it!" "You two are sooo dead" were the reactions they got.  
"We've been together for a month." Rory said, laughing at their expressions. Tristan held back his laugh, "Yeah.... what she said."  
"You didn't tell us?" Dare screeched.  
"The only people that knew were my mom and his parents." Rory said.  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Summer asked, eyes wide.  
"We wanted to make sure it was real." Tristan smiled, putting his arms around Rory and pulling her to him so he could rest his chin on her head.  
"Awwww" Summer, Dare, Anya, and Callie said, smiling. Derek, Tommy, Brad, Tyler, and Austin just grinned, "we knew it."   
Rory and Tristan laughed, kissed one last time, and then went to their respective classes.  
  
"Rory, I can't believe you didn't tell us!" Summer said, when they walked into their Chemistry class.  
"I'm sorry! I wanted to!" Rory said, laughter in her eyes.  
"Sooo...... how are things with you two?" Dare asked anxiously.  
"Good...... really good." Rory sighed dreamily.  
"That is sooooo cute!!" Anya said, happy for her best friend.  
"Thanks..." Rory said, spacing out before the teacher walked in.  
  
"So, Tristan.... how's it feel to be with the girl of your dreams?" Paris asked him angrily, in 1st hour.  
"Good..... really good." Tristan said, with a goofy grin on his face.  
"Well, I hope it ends badly." Paris scoffed, storming off to the other side of the room.  
"What's her problem?" Tristan asked Tyler.  
"Bro, she wants you. She hates Rory. Put it together." Tyler laughed.  
"Gellar wants me? Thats sick man, real sick." Tristan said with a laughable expression on his face.  
"It's true preppy. Gross, but true. Lets just pray she doesnt do something to Rory." Tyler said, going back to working on his lab.  
`She better not do anything to Rory....' Tristan thought to himself.  
  
In 2nd hour, Rory was sitting with Dare, Derek, Anya, and Austin, when Paris came over, anger on her face.  
"Well, Paris, it's a pleasure." Rory smirked, knowing that the girl hat to be pissed.  
"Save it Gilmore. Tristan doesn't like you. He loves me." Paris said, a dreamy expression crossing her features.  
The 5 teens erupted in laughter, "You..... think..... you.... have.... a.... chance..... with..... DuGrey..." Derek choked out between fits of laughter. Rory was holding her sides, trying to stop from laughing. "Derek..... be nice. I'm sure Tristan would...." Rory tried saying but erupted into another fit of giggles, finding it too funny.   
Anya, finally composing herself, looked at Paris, "Gellar.... you couldn't get with one of the TRUE elite, if you tried. You could be the sluttiest girl in school, and you still wouldn't get them. So.... leave Ror and Tristan alone, because if you try messing things up for them.... well.... we'll make your life a living hell. You feelin' me?" Anya glared, then went back to laughing when she saw the pissed off look Paris had.   
  
At lunch, Rory, Dare, and Anya were telling Summer, Callie, and Dani what happened in 2nd hour, cracking up just thinking about it. Soon, all 6 girls were gasping for air. When they composed themselves, Paris walked by, causing them to howl in laughter yet again.  
  
Tristan walked in with his boys, his ears filling with sounds of laughter from his angel. He looked questionably at them, then stared at Derek and Austin like they had two heads when they, two, starting laughing, rather loudly.  
  
They made their way to the table. "Someone want to tell me what I missed?" Tristan had asked them, sitting down and pulling Rory onto his lap.  
"Oh.... just something funny that happened in 2nd hour.... Remind me to tell you later." Rory said, finally controlling herself, though the laughter was still evident in her eyes.  
Tristan shook his head, but agreed to her telling him later.  
"Okay.... so anyway, are you guys coming to my party?" Dani asked, looking at the group.  
"Yeah, we'll be there." Summer answered for the group.  
"Oh, good! It's going to be pimped out. The DJ is off the hook." Dani told them, grinning from ear to ear.  
"Even better than Tawnie Thompson's 2 weekends ago?" Tommy asked, doubting her.  
"Tommy, how dare you doubt me! Of course it'll be better then Tawnie's!" Dani told him, looking hurt, but smiling anyway.  
  
After school, Rory had Summer over so they could get ready for the weekend's party together.  
"So.... Summ.... are you and Austin....?" Rory asked curiously.  
"Well, I dont know. Friends with benefits for now..... do you think I'll need my bikini?" Summer asked, holding it up.  
"Probably..... she just got the hot tub and pool put in, inside. So we'll probably use that when we aren't dancing our asses off or kicking back a few drinks." Rory said, laughing.  
"All too true...." Summer said, "this?" She asked, holding up a pair of Hollister low-rise flares and a white baby tee saying `Beach Rentals..... no tanlines beyond this point.'   
"Yeah.... and where that blue button up with it!" Rory said, approvingly.  
"Oh, cute." Summer said, pulling it out.   
"How about this?" Rory asked, holding up a hip huggers, and a light blue halter top.   
"Yeah..... shit! It's already 7.... we gotta go!" Summer said, running to the bathroom to change.   
  
By 7:20, they were both finally ready to leave, and were walking out the door.  
"Hello?" Rory purred into her cell phone when she got to the car.  
"Hey baby. Where are you girls?" Tristan asked huskily.  
"In my driveway..... we're on our way" Rory promised, hanging up the phone.   
"Was that Tris?" Summer asked, speeding out of the driveway.  
"Yeah..." Rory smiled, turning the radio on.  
  
When they finally got to Dani's, the party was in full swing. They could hear the music from outside, and could tell tonight was going to be one for the books.  
"If this is better than Tawnie's.... it'll be the party of the year." Summer commented, stepping out of her Camaro, and walking inside, Rory behind her, laughing about something or other.  
  
"Summer! Rory! It's about time!" Dani said, walking up to them, wine in her hand.  
"Sorry..... we couldn't find anything to wear. Oh, you look great." Rory said, finally noticed Dani's outfit..... pale blue flares, a baby pink tank top, and a white jacket.  
"Thanks, you girls look great, too!" Dani said, the yelled over to Marissa Parker. "I'll see you two later. The boys are in the game room."   
"Later Dani!" Summer and Rory said, making their way to the dance floor, where Dare, Anya, and Callie were already dancing.  
  
"Hey whores." Summer joked, to her 3 other best friends.  
"It's about time you showed up!" Callie said, smiled, dancing to `Do That' by Baby ft. P. Diddy.  
  
Tristan, Derek, Tommy, and Tyler walked into the house, instantly spotting their girls on the dance floor.   
"Damn DuGrey.... your girl's looking hott tonight." Matt Walker said, walking past them and nodding his head in the girls' direction. Tristan smirked, "I know this." Matt laughed and walked off to the game room.  
"Boys, lets go get our girls." Tommy said, walking past Tristan, to Callie. The other boys followed.   
When they got over there, "That Girl" by Marques Houston, came over the speakers.   
  
Tristan wrapped his arms around Rory's waist, and pulled her to him.   
"I missed you." Tristan said, capturing Rory's mouth on his. When they broke apart, Rory laughed. "It's only been a few hours Tris." `Oh.... he looks good.' Rory thought, noticing what he was wearing...... baggy Tommy jeans, a wife beater, and a blue striped button up shirt, un buttoned, and his silver chain that said `Playa' on it.   
"A few hours is a very long time...." Tristan said playfully.  
"Well.... I'm sure Fredrick kept you company." Rory announced, laughter in her eyes.  
Tristan pouted playfully, but stopped when he heard their name being called. "Shh, listen." he joked.  
  
"As you all know.... Tristan and Rory were nominated for the Sophomore Class, for King and Queen of the Sweethearts Dance. I just wanted to wish them luck, and to tell all of you that you better vote for them." Summer said, laughing over the microphone. "And now, here is my personal favorite..... I'd Do Anything by Simple Plan! Have a great night ya'll." She said, hopping off the stage.   
  
Rory laughed at her best friend. "Summer Kristan.... I can't believe you just did that."   
"Well believe it hunny!" Summer said laughing, "Hey Tristan.... where's Austin?"   
"He's...... over there." Tristan said, looking around.  
"Over where?" Summer asked, eagerly.  
"Right here babe." Austin said, coming up behind her and kissing her neck. Summer jumped a little but smiled. "Great.... let's so swimming." she suggested, grabbing his hand.  
"See you later dolls." She said behind her.  
  
A/N:Well.... thats the 2nd chapter of my marvelous story. lol. Thanks for reading! More will be posted soon! 


End file.
